


Девочки тоже делают это

by Omletto



Category: Beelzebub (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, PWP, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 20:13:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6343615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omletto/pseuds/Omletto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Флэшку с порно приносит Чиаки.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Девочки тоже делают это

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на WTF-2016 за команду Beelzebub.  
> Куча сирдец Изуэль за бетинг!

Флэшку с порно приносит Чиаки. Она так и говорит:

— Я скачала вчера клёвое видео, — и смотрит большими невинными глазищами.

Юка пока не привыкла к тому, что Чиаки интересуется тем же. Интересуется чем-то чуждым для Краснохвосток — да и просто неприличным для девчонки. Слишком уж большая оказалась разница между оболочкой и начинкой — если можно так сказать о человеке. Хотя Чиаки всегда была странной — если можно так сказать о девушке, с которой у тебя случился первый секс. 

— Проходи, — впускает её Юка и предупредительно осматривается по сторонам, закрывая входную дверь. Не то чтобы она стеснялась, не то чтобы они не собирались никогда вместе. Просто Юке страшно, что если кто-то узнает про них с Чиаки, то всё, что есть между ними, закончится на самом занятном месте.

Они запираются в комнате, но никогда не задёргивают шторы. Так повелось ещё с их самого первого раза, когда Юка обнаружила заветную папку с видео на компе Чиаки, а потом они посмотрели подряд три фильма о школьницах, офисных работниках и «красную шапочку». Юка уходила тогда, чуть ли не хлюпая нижним бельём, а Чиаки впервые выглядела смущённой. Наверное, тогда их связало что-то большее, чем просто дружба, и слишком глупым показалось прятать это в темноте или под одеялом.

— Сегодня — только про девочек, — заговорщицким тоном сообщает Чиаки, и в том, как часто она облизывает губы, Юка узнаёт своё собственное нетерпение. 

Они усаживаются на пол, Юка прижимается спиной к груди Чиаки — телом к телу всегда острее чувствуется происходящее. Путаясь в проводах, они делят наушники, и Юка жмёт на иконку файла. 

Видео совсем бессюжетное: две девушки встречают ленивое солнечное утро вместе. Юка думает, что у них с Чиаки подобное случится не скоро — придётся ждать выпуска, искать квартиру на двоих — и отчего-то становится немного грустно. Чиаки за спиной тоже сопит и укладывает голову Юке на плечо. У неё горячее дыхание и мягкие губы, и Юка замирает, переживая мимолётное нежное прикосновение.

Девушки начинают с долгих поцелуев, и Юку охватывает ленивое томление. Чиаки моментально ловит её настроение, лижет за ухом, прикусывает венку на шее. Юка выгибается, вплетает пальцы в волосы Чиаки, тянет на себя — ещё ближе. Чиаки смеётся, тихо, почти шипяще, подхватывает Юку за подбородок, бесстыдно пробегаясь пальцами по гортани. 

Юка жмурится до ярких бликов под веками, прикусывает губу, прогибается в спине. Чиаки кладёт ладони ей на колени, с нажимом разводит их в стороны, гладит по внутренней стороне бёдер.

От острой, почти стыдной, вспышки возбуждения Юка слабеет всем телом. Краем сознания она отмечает, как разгорается страсть по ту сторону экрана ноутбука, но сейчас голова забита мыслями только о Чиаки и её руках. Юка чувствует себя ужасно беспомощной, а Чиаки, не стесняясь, пользуется ею. Играется с ней, заставляя сердце биться сильнее с каждым новым вдохом.

— Надоело, — бросает Юка наконец, пытаясь отдышаться. 

Она, не глядя захлопывает крышку ноутбука и поворачивается к Чиаки, скользит ладонями под рубашку. Чиаки вздрагивает и хихикает, а Юка ловко забирается пальцами под бюстгальтер. 

У Чиаки маленькая и аккуратная грудь — у девушек в видео были не такие, — но от малейшего прикосновения она стонет похлеще любой порноактрисы. Юка течёт от одного звука её голоса, и Чиаки — словно почуяв — прижимает ладонь ей между ног. Они уже успели привыкнуть к желаниям друг друга, и с каждым разом у них получается всё лучше. Как будто бы они были созданы для пальцев и губ друг друга.

В нежных лучах весеннего солнца Чиаки похожа на фарфоровую куклу — правда, Юка видела их только на картинках. У неё даже волосы светлеют, переливаются неожиданным оттенком тёмно-синего, и кожа совсем бледная, просвечивает причудливые узоры прожилок. Юка отстраняется на пару мгновений и любуется, не в силах сдержаться. 

Чиаки смотрит на неё непонимающе и невозмутимо толкается пальцами внутрь. Юка давится вдохом и спешит проделать с ней то же самое. Будто она может позволить Чиаки взять над собой верх. В такие моменты нежность высыхает в них вместе с последними словами, теперь это почти как драка. Спор о том, кто сорвет с губ самый громкий стон, кто проникнет глубже, насаживая на себя и пачкая ладони липким.

Они двигаются в одном — привычном им — ритме, и каждое скольжение вверх-вниз кажется Юке последним. Грудь сжимает словно тисками, и Юку разрывает от желания поделиться этим чувством с Чиаки.

— Хорошо-хорошо-хорошо, — шепчет она, как заведённая, и Чиаки вторит ей тихим хныканьем. 

Оргазм обрушивается на Юку с головой, накрывает тяжёлой влажной волной. Юка кончает, подрагивая всем телом и не прекращая движения, выталкивая Чиаки из себя и чувствуя, как та сжимается в ответ. 

— Интересно, чем закончилось видео? — лениво спрашивает Чиаки, откидываясь спиной на кровать и рассматривая мокрую ладонь на свету.

Юка перебирается к ней ближе, кладёт голову на плечо.

— Наверное, свадьбой, — важно изрекает она, и они смеются.


End file.
